10 Tons de vermelho
by Ana Violet Potter-Snape
Summary: São 10 tipos de vermelho que aparecem em certo momento na vida de Harry Potter.


**Se eu fosse a escritora de Harry Potter, Severus e Harry teria ficados juntos, Ginny morria, Fred sobreviveria e Tom reinaria :)**

**Não estou ganhando nada por esta historia.**

**Aviso: Estrupo. Relação homem x homem, Classificação M**

10 Tons de Vermelho

1- Vermelho escuro

A cor dos olhos do Lord Voldemort, a cor do sangue de Harry Potter. A cor que sempre aparecia quando Voldemort o invadia.

Seqüestrado aos seus dezesseis anos, Harry era um menino muito bonito não era a Xerox de James Potter só tinha algumas características, como por exemplo: As maçãs nos rostos, o rosto fino, pescoço um pouco longo, não tanto, o nariz pequeno e a cor dos cabelos. Já de Lily Evans puxou os olhos verdes profundo, a boca carnuda e a tonalidade da pele. Harry Potter era uma criatura bela, como seus cabelos lisos acima dos ombros, seus olhos verdes, sua boca rosa, era tentação para qualquer um. Tentação que o Lord não resistiu e o levou para si, o marcando como seu. E todo dia o vermelho escuro escoria pela bunda perfeita de Harry Potter.

2- Vermelho cinza escuro

Era a cor do sangue de Harry Potter quando secava, todo dia, depois do Lord o deixa sangrando, ele tomava tempos paralisado olhando para o nada, quando finalmente arrumava forças se levantava e ia em direção ao banheiro se limpar, sangue e esperma já secos, não era uma boa mistura, olhando para o espelho o sangue já seco, Vermelho cinza escuro, desta vez esta cor que marcava a sua pele. O banho sempre doía, quando a água quente descia para sua entrada, queimava, e Harry não podia fazer nada...

3- Vermelho mediano

Vermelho mediano era a cor que o sangue se tornava quando a água se mistura com ele, era uma cor estranha, mais todos os dias durante mais de meses, era sempre a mesma cor que se via.

4- Vermelho acinzentado mediano

Logo depois que o vermelho mediano some, uma cor mais clara aparece agora é meio acinzentado, todas às vezes mais claro até finalmente sumir, e somente a água correr pelo ralo. Às vezes se perguntava por que Voldemort não o preparava, poderia ser mais prazeroso para ambos. Mais Voldemort não gosta que ele sinta prazer, apenas dor. Uma dor que é pior do que a morte.

5- Vermelho avelã

Uma cor bastante interessante, a cor dos cabelos de Ron, como sentia saudades dele, seu melhor amigo que sempre esteve com ele, hoje não sabia onde a cabeça de avelã estava, esperava que ele esta bem, não poderia Harry sofrer mais para o bem esta dele. Já fazia algumas horas que o Lord havia saído do seu quarto, já era à noite, ele só iria vir amanhã, tinha tempo para sua magia curar suas feridas físicas, por que as mentais iriam carregar para o resto da vida.

6- Vermelho bem claro

Dizem que é claro mais é normal, era o vestido de Bellatrix, quando Harry pensava que o Lord lhe daria a noite de sossego, ele aparece com uma túnica curta, que fazia amostrar suas pernas, a túnica era preta, com mangas longas, mais em si de cumprimento ela era curta e ele não era permitido usar calças, somente a roupa intima. Quando ele ficou pronto, o Lord apareceu colocou uma coleira de couro e apertou, quase sufocando Harry. E o jogou do lado do seu trono, como um Pet, mais era isto que ele era um Pet, todos olhavam com luxuria para ele mais nenhum chegava perto, a única louca o suficiente era Bellatrix, que zombava dele, falando palavra duras. O vertido dela era u vermelho bem claro, combinando com seu tom de pele e cabelos negros, o Lord esta dançando com ela, Bellatrix era uma meratrix, de vez em quando ela detalhava suas transas com o Lord, falava como ela era tratada com carinho, como ele cuidava dela, e Harry não duvidava, apenas abaixava a cabeça e ficava em silencio.

7-Vermelho acinzentado claro

Era a cor de um feitiço que o atingiu, o Lord estava muito ocupado dançando com Bellatrix, para notar que seu animal de estimação foi enfeitiçado, Harry não podia gritar, o lord tinha destruído suas cordas vocais, então não tinha como avisar que estava correndo perigo, todos estava ocupado admirando o casal, e Harry foi esquecido, o feitiço o imobilizou, o seu atacante lançou um feitiço flutuante e o levou embora da sala do trono. Não conseguia ver quem o estava seqüestrando, mais sentiu que nada de bom a pessoa iria fazer para ele, alguns segundos se passaram e Harry foi colocado em uma sala vazia, seu atacante se mostrou e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele viu Draco Malfoy com um sorriso no rosto, tirando o feitiço que ele havia lançado, Harry não se movimentou, Draco fez aparecer amaras e uma mordaça, o prendeu no chão fazendo ele ficar de quatro. Mais uma vez o vermelho escuro fluiria, Harry respirou fundo quando sentiu sua box sendo retirada, logo começou a sessão, só mais uma de muitas que iria vim. Quando Draco chegou ao clímax, saiu de dentro de Harry e o mandou cruciatus, Harry perdeu a consciência, Draco lançou um obviate e foi embora deixando Harry sangrando e com esperma, como sempre Voldemort fazia.

8- Vermelho claro mate

Era a cor da almofada que seu animal de estimação ficava, depois da dança com Bellatrix, Voldemort ia caminhando de volta ao seu trono, quando reparou que seu pet, não estava em sua almofada, ira inflamou ele, o menino havia fugido, rastreando com sua varinha o menino, o encontra em uma sala vazia de seu castelo, amarrado e amordaçado, de quatro, sangrando e com esperma, alguém o havia abusado, a ira inflamou mais ainda o Lord, o menino sofreu também cruciatus, mais por que o menino não gritou quando estava sendo levado? A compreensão vem à mente, o menino não falava mais, não saltava nem ao menos um ruído, ele próprio o tinha deixado neste estado. Voldemort franziu a testa quando uma risada ressoou na sala, virando-se para trás encontra sua meratrix, rindo do menino, do seu pet. Era para ser engraçado pro Lord também, mais não era. Se fosse ele que havia feito isto com o menino ele até acharia graça, mais não foi ele. Acordando o menino com um feitiço, mandou-o ele ir para o seu quarto. O Lord observou o menino assentir colocar sua roupa intima e ir mancando até o seu quarto para quando chegar lá se limpar, enquanto o menino fazia sua trajetória, Bellatriz ria da desgraça do menino. Voldemort se sentia mal, ele poderia curar e limpar o menino poderia achar o culpado, mais não fez nada disso, apenas levou Bellatrix para seus aposentos e se deitou com ela.

9- Vermelho acinzentado extra claro

Foi a cor da porção que Severus Snape, fez para seu animal de estimação, depois do dia que ele foi encontrado estrupado, o menino ficava cada dia mais doente, o menino já tinha tomado varias porções mais nada, Cada dia pior, Severus chegou a conclusão que o menino estava morrendo, sua mente estava quebrada, e sua própria magia esta o matando, Voldemort sentiu o desespero crescer nele, seu Pet iria morrer por sua culpa, mais não era este o motivo? Ver o menino morrer quebrado? A porção foi uma criação de ultima hora, para estabelecer o nível de sua magia, o menino desacordado engoliu a porção, um brilho branco doentio brilhou, logo que ele se apagou o menino esta do mesmo jeito, não melhorou apenas acelerou sua morte, cada vez mais devagar o coração do menino batia, gritou para Severus sair, e logo que a porta foi fechada o Lord caiu em cima do pequeno corpo de seu Pet. Acariciou seu rosto, bagunçou levemente seu cabelo, deslizou suas mãos para o corpo perfeito do menino, lagrimas de arrependimento saia de seus olhos vermelho sangue. Se ele soubesse, ele teria amado este corpo e não o torturado, com a mão em cima do coração do menino sentiu a ultima batida do pequeno órgão, mais lagrimas caíram de seus olhos, uma risada irritante soa no quarto, Bellatrix se diverte na morte de seu pet. Voldemort se levanta se nem se importar com as lagrimas, imediatamente Bellatrix se afasta recuando, logo um feitiço verde, da cor dos olhos de seu pet sai da ponta da varinha do Lord e o corpo de Bellatrix cai no chão sem vida.

10- Vermelho fogo

Foi à cor que explodiu, virando-se rapidamente para o corpo do menino, que estava em chamas, mais as chamas não o queimavam mais sim o transformavam, o vermelho fogo consumiu o corpo do menino e com uma explosão o corpo do menino some, e no lugar aparece uma fênix, vermelha fogo com as pontas das assas amarelas e olhos verdes, a fênix se levanta no ar, o Lord paralisa, Rapidamente, a fênix se transforma em seu pet, pega sua varinha e Lana a maldição da morte, antes de ele apagar, vários tipos de vermelhos passam pela sua mente e o que mais impressionava era que de um pequeno detalhe ele tinha esquecido, vermelho era a cor da gryffindor.

Harry olhou para o corpo do Lord caído no chão, valeu a pena sofrer todo este tempo, logo a porta se abre e Severus entra, não era mais vermelho mais sim preto, preto nos olhos, pretos nos cabelos preto nas vestes, preto na varinha, nada de vermelho somente preto. O preto que o preencheu e o levou a derrota, com um puxão em uma mão seu corpo é levado até o corpo de seu amado e com um beijo apaixonante eles são levados para casa, Hogwarts, sua casa.


End file.
